


Gone Camping -Destiel/Micifer

by feelskilledthefangirls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelskilledthefangirls/pseuds/feelskilledthefangirls
Summary: Dean winchester gets invited to go Camping with Castiel and his family. Dean is 18 and Castiel is 17, i should add that this fic is sort of old and it has been posted on my wattpad as a work in progress for awhile so it is no longer the best that i have written seeing as i have many more written and they have yet too be posted.





	1. -Chapter One-

Dean awakens to the sound of his cellphone ringing. He reaches over and grabs the phone, flipping it open to answer the call.

"Hey Dean, I was wondering if you'd like to come camping with me and my family? We were told we could invite someone. I heard that Gabe had asked Sam but Sam was sick so he couldn't come, however, my offer still stands." 

Dean rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Sure cas, how long?" 

"My parents said it would be for a few weeks, would John be okay with that?"

Dean thought for a moment. Would John be okay with that? He asked himself. Probably not, but screw it, its not like he'd miss him for much other than a punching bag. 

"Yeah he is fine with it! When is it?" He asks. 

"My parents where planning on going tomorrow. We are going up to the Canadian mountains, heard theres lots of moose. Do you have your passport?" Cas replies. 

"Yeah I have my passport, when should I be over then?" Dean asks.

"One second, I will ask my dad if you'd be able to stay over tonight so that its easier to get going in the morning." 

Dean hears a shuffling on the other line and muffled voices. He could hear Cas and Chuck speaking back and forth then another shuffling sound. 

"My dad said that you could spend the night." Cas says on the other line

"What time should I be over?" Dean asks

"Is 5:30 good?"

"Yep! That should be just fine."

"Okay, talk to you then Dean!" Dean can hear cas hang up the phone on the other end of the line so he hangs up on his side. He places his phone down on his bedside table. He looks over at the clock to see the time, 10:26.

He stands up out of bed, lazily throwing his blanket to the side. Dean stretches, his red plaid pajama pants falling, just barely hanging onto his waist he turns around, reaching into his dresser to grab a t-shirt to throw on before going downstairs to get breakfast. 

He creeps down the stairs, trying not to make much noise. He look over to see his dad passed out on the chair, the TV left on the news channel and beer bottles surrounding him. Dean released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Morning Dean." Sam whispers, his voice hoarse and barely audible. He was munching on a bowl of cereal, just hardly touching at it. 

"Hey Sammy!"

"Its Sam... Deana!"

"Wow Sammy, real mature. Anyways, im going camping with the Novaks for a few weeks, will you be okay? Im leaving at 5:30 tonight so I need to get packed, but I just wanted to be sure you're cool with it."

"Dean, did you even ask dad? Im fine with it but I'm not so sure he'd be." Sammy says.

"To be completely honest, I could care less what dad thinks."

Dean turned to open the fridge, searching for something to eat. He reached in and pulled out leftover cherry pie that he had baked the previous night. He began chewing as Sam began speaking. 

"Okay Dean, whatever you say." Sam put his bowl on the counter, half finished, and went upstairs to his room. 

Dean rolled his eyes. He wolfed down the rest of his pie and went upstairs to start packing. He found a couple old suitcases in the attic that he thought he'd use.

After Dean had finished packing, he hoped in his black 1967 chevy impala and drove to the Novak's house. 

It was about a ten minute drive from where Dean lived to where Cas' house was. Once he arrived he shut off the engine then proceeded to step out of the car and slam the door shut.

He walked over to the house, unsure of the driving arrangement and knocked on the front door.

A/N Sorry that this chapter is kind of short, I had no fucking clue how to end it other then this.  
Sorry if its kinda shitty, its my first full fic


	2. -Chapter Two-

Dean heard excited running to the door, a pitter pater of small feet and bigger feet chasing after. 

Dean heard the creaking of the doornob and saw the door swing wide open, Cas standing there, dressed in a baggy black AC/DC shirt that Dean had left in Cas' room and a pair of grey sweat pants, holding his 5 year old brother, Samandriel.

Samandriel, his dirty blonde hair messing everywhere on the little bean they call a head, jumped out of Castiel's arms and ran to Dean, grabbing his leg and hugging it tightly, not letting go of the faded blue fabric wrapped around.

"HI DEE-DEE! ARE YOU COMING CAMPING WITH US?" Samandriel shouted excitedly, his big blue eyes looking up to Dean, Dean being his favorite of Cas' friends.

"Hey there Sama! Yeah I'm coming camping with you guys! It'll be fun, right Cassie?"

"Yes it will be rather amusing, now Dean, are you gonna stand out there forever or do you plan on coming in?"

Sama let go of his firm grip on Deans leg, letting him step inside the house. Dean took of his old black work boots and followed Cas up the creaky old stairs to his room.

Cas opened the door and sat down on his bed, patting the spot on his beige covers next to him. He reached over and grabbed the remote, tossing it at Dean.

Dean caught the remote and walked over to the spot Castiel was gesturing too. He sat down and turned on the tv, flipping through the channels. He finally stopped on Jerry Springer, its opening music flooding the room through the TV's speakers.

Cas turned to Dean, his blue eyes looking down at Deans worn brown leather jacket. 

"Hey Dean, you do know that you can take your jacket off, right? I mean, its not like you don't wear enough layers already." 

"Oh yeah I completely forgot aha!" Dean replied, taking off his old worn leather jacket and hanging it on the cherrywood bedpost. "So, whats the driving arrangement? You hadn't told me on the phone so I just left my stuff in the trunk of the impala."

"Oh right! I forgot to tell you, dad said that he would be taking my mum, Anna, Gabe and Sama, and that Lucifer would be taking Michael in his car. So I was thinking you and I could take your car, unless you'd rather ride with Luci and Michael." Castiel replied, reaching onto his dresser, grabbing his bottle of water.

Dean looked around the room, seeing posters and pictures and quotes from different times and shows and books plastered on the walls. Dean drew his attention back to Cas, looking at his ocean blue eyes. "Yeah, the impala should be just fine, besides, there is a lot more space up front in baby then in the back seat of Luci's tiny car." 

Dean finally chose a channel, the jerry springer theme music making itself heard through the speakers on the TV.

* Two Hours Later*

Dean and Cas raced up the stairs and into Cas' room, Gabriel not to far behind. They had just finished playing a prank on Lucifer and Michael, and the two boys were angry. Gabe slammed the door behind him, locking it just in time to feel Luci and Mikey slam into the door, covered in vegetable oil. 

Dean, Cas and Gabe all feel to the floor with laughter, unable to contain the giggle escaping their lips. They could hear Luci struggle with getting the bucket they used to dump the oil off of Michael's head and began giggling harder, Cas nearly peeing himself laughing.

Once Mikey and Luci left their position in front of the door, Gabe went to his room, sucking on a red cherry lolly. Dean kneeled down on the floor, beginning to set up the XBOX to play Halo. They played until two oclock in the morning, when Chuck, Cas' dad, called up the stairs to tell them they had to sleep. 

Cas turned off the XBOX as Dean stripped down to his boxers, placing his tank top, black t-shirt and red flannel over shirt down on a chair by the bedpost that his jacket was hanging on. Turning to Cas, he began too speak.

"Hey Cas, is it okay that I sleep in my boxers? All my stuff is in my suitcase in the back of the impala and its pretty cold out." Dean said.

Ca turned around and looked at Dean, his eyes taking in every bit of skin showing on Deans body. "Y-yeah that should be fine!" He stuttered out, being flustered at the sight of Deans half naked body. Cas has had a crush on Dean for a few years now, though he is certain that Dean and him don't have this feeling mutually. Cas in fact was 98% certain that Dean was straight and that he would never date Cas.

Cas turned to his dresser, his cheeks turning a deep crimson red. He reached into his dresser and grabbed out his big bang theory pajama pants. He changed out of his sweat pants, changing into the pajamas. He kept Deans black AC/DC shirt on and they both laid in bed.

The two boys stayed up for another hour talking about different things, like video games, school and friends. Dean even hinted to the potential thought that Lucifer and Michael where dating, before they later on drifted off to sleep, their dreams riddled with thoughts of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> No edits have been made too any of these chapters, i am sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or just awful writting in general


End file.
